


DickBabs 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge

by allpowerfuloracle



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Birds of Prey (Comic), DC Elseworlds, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 day otp writing challenge, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm so sorry if this sucks, Rating subject to change, Romance, Romantic Relationship, i just wanted to make stuff, i'm in quarantine so this is my project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfuloracle/pseuds/allpowerfuloracle
Summary: So I'm in quarantine because of COVID19. I got bored. Let's see if I can keep this up?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	DickBabs 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to scamvnder (angelicpascal on tumblr) for the motivation to start writing and posting again. you're the best babe!

The first time Dick Grayson ever held the hand of one Barbara Gordon they were only kids. Junior High and on the cusp of teenage-hood.

It took him 30 excruciating minutes to muster up the courage to do it. Even when he finally grew enough of a pair to actually do it, he didn’t hold her whole hand for another 15 minutes.

Since they were seated outside of the principal’s office Barbara had kept her head down. She let the tears run down her face and muffled her cries to the best of her ability. She didn’t notice until three out of her five fingers were being held by Dick’s hand.

She paused for a moment, looking over at him and at their hands. For all of the stuck up assholes that went to the school, she wasn’t expecting Dick Grayson to be sitting next to her.

Before this, they had met a few times before. It was always at some charity function or the GCPD fundraiser that her dad had to play host for every year. He was always awkward towards her, he wouldn’t say much to her about anything. They’d sit together and eat finger foods and wander around until they found a proper hiding spot to set up a game or something.

This was a surprise, Dick wasn’t what she was expecting. When Barbara was in the middle of the brawl in the courtyard with Missy Cahill and her band cronies, she wasn’t expecting Dick to come out into the middle of the yard and use himself as a shield for Barbara. 

He held Missy off of Barbara until the principal came around, a whole five minutes. The boy didn’t say a word, he just held Missy away from getting to Barbara and scratching her face some more. 

The young redhead, however, couldn’t help but sit and cry hard until she was practically dizzy. Once the cavalry had arrived, Dick had helped Barbara up and escorted her to the office with an arm around her to keep her steady.

He’s been by her side since. 

She looked over at Dick, who was holding a few of her fingers and reached over to meet him in the middle. Her fingers weaved in with his and she tightened her grip, hiccuping as she looked at the pile of skin and bones they had made.

Barbara noticed how tan he was, it wasn’t an extreme olive tone. When compared to Barbara, he looked like he had spent most of his days in the sun. It made the freckles on her hand even darker.

She looked over at him and stared for a moment, a few stray tears still spilling from her face. “Thanks, for…saving me…” She drug out, managing to twist one corner of her mouth up into something like a smile. 

Dick looked at her and turned a little red before he stuttered out. “We’re-uh…friends…aren’t we? That’s what they do for each other.” He rationalized. 

Friend, it was a small glimmer of light in the dark beginning of Barbara’s teenage years. Dick, this scrawny, nervous, silent kid was offering something she thought she’d never have until she graduated from Gotham Academy. 

Barbara nodded at that and squeezed his hand in return. Her small speck of a smile grew, and she couldn’t help but giggle about it. “Yeah…Yeah, Dick. We’re friends.”

Dick let out a laugh, it was small but it was a laugh. “You, uh…you got blood on your teeth.” He said for a moment before he cocked his head to the side. “I think she punched you in the mouth…” 

“Yeah, she did. But I broke her nose.” 

It was in that moment that Dick Grayson thought that Barbara Gordon was the coolest person in existence.


End file.
